


Hooked on A Feeling

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Guardians of the Galaxy AU, M/M, sort of idk it's kinda dumb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2062788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian Zeller is, in his opinion, the greatest outlaw to ever travel the galaxy. Flying in his stolen ship from planet to planet, city to city, making deals for weapons with the most famous and dangerous criminals. When bounty hunter Jimmy Price turns up, wanting the reward for bringing Brian back to his Father alive, the situation quickly escalates into something much more complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hooked on A Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> For [Roxanne](http://thisjabroni.tumblr.com) and everyone else who has been emotionally ruined by GOTG, but still wants some Preller. It's kinda dumb, I guess, but it's just a bit of fun.
> 
> Also for [Charli](http://eattheclones.tumblr.com) , I hope it makes you feel a little better.

“So let me get this straight, you’re an intergalactic space pirate who my Father has commissioned to bring me back home? Brian asked, raising an eyebrow and taking a swig from his glass. He slid it down the bar towards the barman expecting it to be returned to him, refilled. Around him the room was filled with species from all over the universe. It was loud, dangerous, filled with a buzzing of illegal activities. The other man grinned at him.

“It sounds sexy when you say it like that,” he replied, signalling that he too, wanted another drink.

“So why don’t you just try kidnap me, did you really think asking politely was going to work?”

“No one told me you were _handsome,”_ he sighed, as though the fact this information had been withheld was offensive to him. “So I thought we could have some fun _before_ I kidnap you take you back to your Dad,” the man shrugged. He barman returned with their drinks. “So what do you say, you want to get out of here?”

“ _No_ ,” Brian said, pulling a face. He downed the drink in one, savouring the burn. “I’m not stupid.”

“I never said you were! Look, my name’s Jimmy and I’m a bounty hunter and you’re a criminal we’re made for each-”

“Please, please don’t finish that sentence,” Brian warned him. He swung a bag over his shoulder, it was frayed at the seams and bulging to the point where looked like it could burst open at any point. He was hoping it wouldn’t. The number and variety of weapons would make him a target for other criminals, he was sure. “You can get the bill,” he said.

Jimmy laughed, then his face fell straight. “Oh, you’re being serious.”

Brian rolled his eyes. “Don’t tell me you don’t have any units?” He sighed. Jimmy gave him a guilt ridden grin. They both looked at the barman in perfect unison, Jimmy peering dramatically over his shoulder to do so, then turning back to Brian wearing exactly the same expression as the other man.

The barman had already been eyeing them suspiciously. Whilst he was aware of the kind of deals that went on in his establishment, one thing he would not stand for was people not paying for their drinks.

“Run for it?” Jimmy mouthed at Brian. They both looked around the room quickly pinpointing the easiest route through the mass of tables and people. Then Brian nodded, and as if on command Jimmy launched himself ahead, they were both followed quickly by a shout from the barman which drew the attention of the other bar goers.

They hurtled out the door, Brian pulling the gun from its holster on his belt in case he needed to fire. This was his chance to get away from Jimmy, to make a run for it and get out of whatever it was his Father wanted him back for. Instead he stayed in pursuit of the other man, figuring that in a chase he’d rather know someone had his back.

Jimmy seemed to know the back streets as well as Brian did. They twisted and turned through narrow alleys, the gap they had to run in appeared to be getting smaller the further they got into the city, the buildings on either getting closer together and were tall that it felt like they were close to toppling over. If both sides had been tall enough they would have met in the middle.

Eventually Jimmy stopped, leaning with one hand against an old brick wall to catch his breath. Brian behind, visibly fitter. He was hardly sweating, let alone finding it difficult to breathe.

“So how am I doing for a first date?” Jimmy asked. Brian wasn’t listening, which was just as well. Instead he was travelling a mental map of the city, working out the best and most secretive way to leave. He drawn enough attention to himself for now, and was beginning to worry about his ship.

“Thanks for ruining my afternoon, hopefully I will never see you around,” Brian said as he began in the direction he need to go. Jimmy strolled along beside him.

“I need to take you back to your Dad, actually. I need the units – apparently I’ve got some drinks to pay for.”

Brian narrowed his eyes and titled his head to the side. “How many units?”

“Ten thousand,” Jimmy told him. This wasn’t his usual tactic for apprehending outlaws, he preferred just to knock them unconscious and drag them onto his ship so he could deliver them to where they needed to be.

“That’s it? I’m worth more than that, _come on,”_ Brian said. Before Jimmy could say that he agreed, and ask that when they arrived back at his Father’s if he could be so kind as to explain how hard Jimmy had worked to bring him, and if he could possibly double or even triple the price, Brian was knocked over by a knife wielding woman.

“ _Beverly_ ,” Brian choked, the blade pressed against his neck on the verge of breaking his skin with one wrong move. He grinned. “’Sup?”

“Give me the rest of my units,” she said. Jimmy was standing to the side deliberating over whether he should scamper off and return for his prize later, or tackle this woman away from him.

“I gave you the units,” Brian insisted. “Not all of them,” she said. “Give them to me, or I’m taking my weapons back.”

“Okay, okay, okay,” Brian held his hands up. Beverly stayed where she for a moment then stood up, and away from him. “Always lovely to see you,” he grumbled as he got to his feet and brushed his hands. Beverly grabbed the bag of weapons that had dropped on the floor next to them.

“The feeling’s not mutual _asshole,”_ Beverly sneered. “What are you looking at, punk?” she directed at Jimmy. “He bothering you?” She then asked Brian, who shook his head. He grabbed the weapons back away from her.

“He’s doing a bad job at trying to take me back to my-”

“THERE THEY ARE!” Brian was cut off mid sentence by a group of armed guards pointing at them, and moments later he was on the run again, too focused on finding a way back to his ship to realise that Beverly and Jimmy had both followed him. He kicked a door in and headed up the staircase, making his way to the roof. He hated stairs, and wished he had his rocket boots on so that he could blast his way to the top of the building, but he hadn’t expected to need them today. He could hear echoing steps behind him, and assuming it was the guards he quickened his pace, slamming a door shut behind him as he burst onto the roof.

Looking behind him for only seconds, he took a running leap, jumping onto the neighbouring building and keeping his legs pumping. Again he jumped. He made his way across the canopy of the city, getting closer and closer to his ship every time he traded one building underfoot for another.

His huge blue and orange ship was waiting for him. It wasn’t a new model, or even a good one, and not technically _his_ , but he’d had it long enough that it felt like home. One more building and he was level with its parking spot. He slammed his hand onto the palm reader, unlocking the door, and making his way over to the control pad, kicking the vehicle into action.

It was only when he was high enough in the air, and far enough from the city to slump back into his seat that he realised Beverly and Jimmy had collapsed in the seats behind him.

“ _What the hell are you doing_?” he yelled at them, both of them looking up at him.

“You’ve got my weapons and I don’t have all my units,” Beverly said. “You’re going to give me one or the other and you’re not leaving my sight until you do.”

Brian groaned and turned to Jimmy. “And let me guess, I’m not leaving _your_ sight until you’ve delivered me safe and sound to my dear old Father and you have _your_ units?”  

“You got it,” Jimmy nodded. The unlikely group of three looked at each other. “So are you going to hand over your share of your deal to this incredibly violent young woman so that we can head off on our trip?”

Brian rubbed the back of his neck. “Thing is,” he forced a laugh. “I don’t actually have the rest of the money. I was hoping you wouldn’t notice.” 

Beverly stood up, retrieving the knife from her belt again and smiling. Playing with the blade, twisting and turning the weapon with intricate skill between her fingers. She made her way closer to him, her footsteps so light it was easy to see how she had survived so long creeping around back streets and bars making deals with criminals.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Brian’s eyes flicked over the ships control pad but then back to the woman. “I have a plan.”

“You have a plan or you have enough sense to keep talking while you scrabble around in that pathetic brain of yours _for_ a plan?” Beverly asked. She was within arm’s reach of him now, the knife ready for action. Jimmy stayed in his seat, watching the scene with amusement.

“I have… twelve percent of a plan” Brian said.

“Better than eleven per cent,” Jimmy piped up, earning himself a scolding look from Beverly, and a nod from Brian.

“See?” he said to Beverly. “Better than eleven-”

“Tell me,” she said. Her voice now dangerously low. Brian had known Beverly for a long time, long enough to know when she could be wound up a little more, and when she was about to snap. This was the way she acted when she was about to snap, and when that happened that knife would end up causing him a huge amount of pain.

“Well, you want money from me, Jimmy here wants me to gain money from my Father…” he trailed off, prompting one of them to catch on and make up the rest of the plan for him.

“You have got to be kidding me,” Beverly said.

“So, we take you to your Father get the money, which I’m assuming you now want a cut of to give to Beverly? No. No way, that’s my money,” Jimmy shook his head. Jobs hadn’t been as successful as they should have been over the past few months, he was down on his luck and was in desperate need of the full ten thousand units resting on Brian’s head. He had debts to pay.

“What if we get more money for taking me back?” Brian suggested. Beverly folded her arms, the knife now dangling by her side, in her hand.

“Go on?” she said.

“We make it a big deal, make it look like it was really hard to get me back. Make us all look worse for wear, make up a big story, get double money. You can take your ten thousand units, I give Beverly the five thousand I owe, and I get five thousand for having to deal with my Father,” he explained, the idea now forming in his mind. He spoke with confidence, as if he knew it would work. His compliance with the other two, however, rested on one thing.

“So I guess once we have our money you expect us to get you back out?” Jimmy asked. The situation was escalating quicker than he had estimated, these were not antics he wanted to get wrapped up in.

“You get me back out you can _both_ , get a cut on the next three deals I make, whether it’s units or weapons,” Brian offered. “Everyone wins, we’ll all be even, and we can all go our separate ways and I will never have to see either of you again.”

Jimmy and Beverly both looked unsure, but also couldn't think of a good enough reason to say no. Beverly swayed on the spot slightly, making up her mind. Jimmy chewed the inside of hip cheek.

“Fine,” Beverly said with a deep breath. “Fine, I'm in.”

They both looked at Jimmy.

“Really? _Fine_ , count me in as well. Happy?”

“Not really, but it’s the best we’ve got,” Brian rubbed his face. How long had it been since he’d slept? Beverly put the knife away and retook her seat.

“First things first,” she said. “Who’s your Father?”

Brian and Jimmy exchanged a look. Both daring each other to be the one to say it. Brian eventually sighed.

“He’s not actually my Father, biologically,” he began. Beverly’s face dropped when she realised this was about to get complicated, or dark, or probably both. “He... uh. When my Mother – human Mother - died on earth, this… well, this guy was asked to collect me from earth and take me to my Father. Only he didn’t… he, well I guess he kidnapped me. He’s um…”

“Spit it out,” Beverly said.

“Jack Crawford,” Jimmy said. Silence fell on the room. “We’re taking him to Jack Crawford.”  

Beverly stood up again, threw herself at Brian and grabbed the lapels of his coat. “Are you trying to tell me we’re taking you to _Captain Asshole of the Universe_ , THE FUCKING DEADLIEST PIRATE TRAVELLING THE GALAXIES?”

“Maybe he’s changed?” Brian said with a small laugh. “Maybe he wants to say sorry for being Captain Asshole of the Universe.”

“You’re such a fucker,” Beverly said, pushing him roughly over to the controls of the ship. She turned around and stomped out the room, trying to find somewhere she could sit and plan this out. She had a feeling she was the only one on the ship who had an ounce of common sense.

“You’re a good looking fucker, if that helps,” Jimmy said when she was gone, just leaving him and Brian.

“Yeah, yeah” Brian sighed, taking his seat again. “I know.”


End file.
